Goodbye is Forever
by TheFabDonna
Summary: 17 years ago when Dan left her, who was there for her? He was. And now all she has was the regret and guilt over the fact that she didn’t let him in earlier.


Goodbye is Forever

Summary: 17 years ago when Dan left her, who was there for her? He was. And now all she has was the regret and guilt over the fact that she didn't let him in earlier.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Just the storyline**

* * *

She just sat there, she were like some doll. She didn't move and she hadn't eaten in days. All she had done was cry. Cry over the loss that happened 3 days ago.

She had lost her soul mate, lost the love of her life. Her life was over and it seemed unreal. She was thinking back to the day 17 year ago, when Dan left her after she told him that she was pregnant.

_"Karen, what is wrong?" Keith asked her the moment he saw her walk from the Gym. "Dan.." she paused. "He is going to college without me, without our baby." She was crying. "He is leaving me, Keith." Keith just hugged her. "Karen, you don't need Dan to manage this, you are the strongest person I know. And I will always be there for you, if you need it." He told her. Karen just continued to sob In his arms._

A lot had changed since that day, for good and for worse. But it didn't matter anymore, he was gone. She would never have the possibility to marry the guy that she really loved, the guy she maybe always had loved.

She had the chance a year ago, she could have accepted his proposal the first time instead she had told him she had changed when she were in Italy, told him that she couldn't marry him. That was the thing she regretted the most with her life. If she got just one chance to change a thing she had done in the past, she would have said yes that day.

_"Not really. These last few weeks have been the hardest of my life. Being without you and Lucas, on the outside of your lives. I felt, I felt like a shadow of someone I used to be. And I know I let you down. And , I put Lucas at risk, but you have to know, I love Lucas. And I've been carrying this around with me since the night of the accident. " He pulls up a box. "I love you Karen." He looked at her with the sweetest eyes. Karen just got out one word "Keith"._ _"I always have. Marry me." Keith asked her._

But life had given her another chance, only a few week ago she had proposed to him, and he said yes. It seemed like life for once were going to be perfect, he even wanted to adopt Lucas. They were finally going to be the family that she had dreamt about.

But somehow that was just not supposed to happen, he was dead. Jimmy had killed him, he had killed the man she loved more than anything. Destiny didn't want her to be happy, every time she thinks that she actually will be happy, something or someone changes that. But never so drastically as now.

She could still remember the day they first kissed; she was on her way to Italy.

_"You remember when you said the other night that I had good instincts and that I should trust them?" Karen asked him. "Yeah" Keith answered. Karen leans in and kisses him, Keith is completely shocked. "You were right" she said and smiled before she walks away. Leaving Keith behind smiling._

She could still feel his lips against her, she could feel his touch, she hear his words in her ears. She remembered everything, and she knew that she always would.

The first time they slept together, the same day she first told him that she loved him.

_Karen and Keith are in the café after the big storm, they are lying on the sofa under a blanket. Their clothes were laying spread out over the floor. She smiles up at him and he kisses the top of her head. She turns and faces him. "I love you, Keith." She tells him, he kisses her._

A tear fell down her face; they had had the greatest last weeks together. She could see that he was happy when they were together. She also knew that she would never stop loving him, and that she maybe would never move on. She had never loved a guy like she loved him, she had loved Andy. But not like that, that was a more like school-girl summer love. Not the real, deep thing that she shared with Keith. Not like the love she would always share with him, even if he was dead.

_"Keith" She said. They were sitting in the living room of Karen's house. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked. "I think I might be pregnant" she smiled at him. "What? Pregnant? Karen, this is great. Oh, I love you so much." They kissed, and Karen couldn't be happier._

It had been the last thing they talked about before he died; she had told him the night before the shooting. Now she was sure that she was pregnant, and again she was left alone carrying a Scott baby, only this time the father was someone that she really loved and not her high school sweetheart that never really meant that much to her anyway. She hadn't told Lucas yet; it was too much to deal with. They were so close of being happier than she had ever been, and she didn't want to think about the fact that her kid would never meet her or his wonderful father.

Now all she had left was Lucas, she had been so close to losing him to. He was a hero just like his father, no not Dan, Keith. Keith had always been his father, no matter what the papers said. And that is the only comfort Karen had, the fact that Lucas had the chance to grow up with a role model like Keith.

_After 12 hours of labour, Lucas Scott was born. Dan had never showed, but Keith had been there all the time. "Keith, do you want to hold him?" Karen asked him. "Yeah" he just said and nodded. When he got baby Lucas in his arms, he started crying. Just as if it was his own son._

That day was the day Karen remembered the best of all of her life, the day Lucas was born, and Keith said that he would never leave her side. But he had, he had left her. And this time, there were no way that he could come back. This time Goodbye was forever.


End file.
